portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Kev
Kev 'is a male alien from the planet Kryptonistan and one of the friendly citizens of Portal Breach. He owns a music store. Appearance Kev's height is not quite statuesque, and yet he's not a tiny shrimp either. His body can best be described as noodley, and often is. Thanks to his Alien DNA and Alien evolution, Kev is scaly, with green and white stripes on his torso and arms, and a masklike marking on his face. Everywhere else on his body is a solid green. He has two large, slightly slanted black eyes, a barely visible nose, and no mouth at all. His hands have three fingers and a thumb, and he has snake-like 'earholes' on the side of his head for hearing. He usually wears a blue long sleeved shirt, with black pants, black boots, black flamethrower gloves, and a black and blue cape. During the winter months, he can be seen in various jackets and scarfs, and any clothes outside of his normal attire will definitely be noticed as being...'eccentric'. History Early Years When Kev first hatched in the nursery of Nee-sal-Wek, he informed the female tending him that she smelled disgusting. Offended, the female christened him with the name Kev, derived from the word Wakevi, which meant 'Rude'. Kev lived up to his name throughout his days as a young spawn, openly informing others of flaws, since he had the bad habit of not watching what he 'said'. Needless to say, young Kev did not have many friends growing up, which didn't quite matter, since his Culture put less importance on the relations of the individual, and more on rebuilding their planet and world, and the relations of the whole species. When Kev became a sexually mature male, he was considered an adult, and thus assigned a job, one of many to cultivate and plant vegetation into the planet's surface. From then to before he was transported to PB, he was called on to mate three times, producing three children. Again, because there wasn't on the nature of an individual's relationships, every spawn was placed into a nursery after being created, to grow. Kev never saw his children, and he only met his father once. 2010 Beginnings Kev was transported to Portal Breach on April 6th, 2010, arriving on the Seaside of the Sea of Simulation. Recognizing the place as an 'Alien planet', he quickly grew fearful. His Culture was extremely Xenophobic, and as a result, he expected any aliens on this planet to do what all 'Aliens' did, all sorts of unpleasant and barbaric things. A tremere named Arius Lamont happened upon him, and using his auspex to peer at Kev'a aura, soon realized that Kev and his thoughts were foreign to him. Kev sensed the 'intrusion' and peered into Arius' own head, and both subsequently read each others thoughts, something which became confusing once they began reading their own thoughts being read in the other person's mind. Deciding to stop this silliness, Kev drew back and Arius took the hint. Arius and Kev became acquainted, communicating through charades and parroted dialogue, as Arius attempted to teach Kev Basic, and he attempted to learn. They quickly went to the City to teach and learn more, and besides encountering strange metal death traps(Cars) and a Dragon, the two eventually retired into the Church, where Arius lived. There, Arius had the idea to further communication between the two by creating a mind link. Kev hesitated initially, since mind links were strictly for lovers, but eventually relented, and with a good amount of effort, the two had created a mind link, and could speak together. Arius answered a few more questions of Kev's, but soon the two new friends decided to retire for the day. Even though he had his mental link with Arius, Kev still did not understand Basic, and so when he came upon the Sanctuary, full of strangers and all sorts of dangerous looking creatures, Kev distrusted them. However, one of the first creatures Kev began to trust was the Garden, a telepathic...garden. It even taught him to speak Basic by 'sending' him a 'mental' book of sorts, to learn from, as well as information about PB and some of the residents. Even after learning the Alien language though, Kev harbored a great distrust for the Aliens, especially since he knew he was the last of his Kind. However, a talk with Sygnus got through to him, and Kev realized that his people's ideas about other species were wrong. He abandoned said beliefs, although they do pop up every now and again, and as a sort of compensation, willed himself to accept all other species and people, to be friendly to them. One of the first friends Kev had made was a human named Jo. At first, they had a rocky start. After they both attempted to hide behind Zurg in the Sanctuary, Kev made the mistake of thinking and asserting that Jo was a male. Offended, a fight broke out, one that was painful and humiliating. Burned by his defeat, Kev challenged Jo to a rematch, which Arrow, Zurg and Hellboy witnessed. Kev won, and Zurg and HB helped lead them to the Hospital, a visit which quickly ended with a chase in an ice cream van. Over time, Jo and Kev grew closer, Jo and Zurg considerably more. Kev also grew close to Zurg, at first as an attempt to kiss up to him to stay alive, but quickly out of true companionship. Eventful Summer After a few curious incidents with Hanna and Zurg, Jo saw Kev in the laundromat and told him what Zurg had told her the night before; There was a god inside of Hanna, and what he was planning was bad things. And that he also had control over zurg somehow. Initially frightened at such a prospect, Kev agreed to help Jo however she needed him to. They and others began a rebellion, eager to put a stop to the God's actions...they failed. But they tried again. Meeting Leslie Glitch!X October came, and a weird fog came as well. Out of the fog came ferocious and frightening creatures, which lead to everyone staying in the Sanctuary to keep safe. They eventually learned that they had to go out and find keys in various places, and unite the keys to face what was making this happen. Kev's group went to the mall, and the group was made up of Kev, Skyler, Carrie, a pregnent Amber, Dragos, Kuzco, Seph, Sonia, and Phantom. Very quickly, members of the group began to die, starting with Carrie. An accident lead to her death, and while the group tried moving on to continue their mission, Kuzco insisted they use Fate cards to save Carrie, only for nothing to happen. Kuzco was attacked by a monster and killed as well. Sonia attempted to use her card to go to where the key was, but was killed instead. Seph tried resurrecting her with his card, and was killed as well. Frightened by the sudden deaths as he was, Kev grew driven to get the remaining members out without them being killed. Dragos used his card and transported them right to the key, and Kev grew impatient and decided that they would push their way out of the mall, instead of going all the way to the front and getting attacked. The keys reunited to create a mask, it ended up leading everyone to X's home, where a corrupted and glitch version of X waited for them, bound in chains. He urged everyone to divulge their secrets, their guilts. Kev's guilt was mainly the fact that he had effectively abandoned the children he had spawned, left them to a nursery as told, and with his universe destroyed, his kids had been destroyed as well. Some people refused to divulge their guilts, and the Glitch-X began using guilts against people. For Kev, it took the form of three small children of his species, who moaned and asked Kev why he had abandoned them, while attacking people. Seeing what seemed to be his children being hurt and hurting people, Kev begged them to understand that he never meant to abandon them, and turned away as they were reduced to goo. First Christmas 2011 First Real Job Mr. Dark Otokoyo Bob Brotherhood 2012 Kidnapped The Reformat The Revelry A Much Needed Break The Phazon Crisis Fractured Brotherhood Holidays (And Leslie Returns!) 2013 Ra Moon Abandoned Hazama Truth 2014 Niddhog Father/Son Bonding Judge Fear Love Triangle 2015 Training Resistance Personality When Kev first arrived in PB, he had just learned that he was the last of his kind and surrounded by numerous aliens, all of whom were SURELY evil. This was due to how Kev's elders taught their entire race that nearly every single alien in the galaxy had horrible things in store for them, because they were stupid, violent, and evil. Soon though, Kev realized this was wrong, and began to grow into the person he is today. Today, he is a friendly, if cowardly citizen of Portal Breach, willing to lend help and assistance to anyone, regardless of the species. When faced with danger, Kev will promptly duck and cover, but when friends, especially close friends, are at risk, he'll come through for them. He likes to make people laugh, and does this through making jokes, being somewhat goofy, and playing pranks. When supremely angered, Kev can be quite spiteful and surprisingly petty. Kev is the type of person who hates to feel sad and thus tries ignoring it, partly why he gets out of sorts when too many things happen at once and he can't ignore ALL of it. If you earn his trust, which is somewhat easy to do since he can be quite naive, then you have his full loyalty. Kev also used to harbor a distrust for females, due to how the females on his planet were violent and moody. One in particular, who he had mated with, broke his arm in an attempt to squish him when he called her fat. Although he no longer expects every female to be moody and angry, he's quick to duck and cover when a female DOES get angry. Due to him coming to realize the implications of never knowing his spawn before his universe was destroyed, Kev has gained a subconscious need to be generally kind and helpful to children. This showed up especially when Kev charged into Mr. Dark's throne room under the impression that he was going to kill the Links and ended up being frozen, and eventually killed. Abilities Strengths As mentioned above, Kev's species of alien is Telepathic, which is how they communicate since they have no mouth. Kev can insert his thoughts into the minds of those around him, thoughts that are usually meant to be part of a conversation, although sometimes natural and personal thoughts are transmitted as well. In these situations, Kev has usually ended up saying something inappropriate, or something others note as being obvious. As skilled in telepathy as he may be, these mistakes are bound to happen sometimes. Kev has the ability to read the minds of others as well, although due to how his Culture viewed doing such a thing without permission as taboo, he doesn't do it without asking. Another power Kev's kind has, that is somewhat derived from the telepathy, is something called Mental Suggestion. Using a mixture of mind control and telepathy, he can insert a thought or suggestion of an act into another person's mind. Success varies, but in most cases where the suggestion succeeds, the person is compelled to fullfill this thought or action. Kev's sense of smell is very good. While not as great as a dog's, for example, it is more developed than a human's. Kev also has good to great night vision, lighting depending. Kev's bones are also quite limber, making him quite flexible at times. Being an alien with telepathy as a very important power, and well developed, Kev has a natural resistance to the telepathy of other's. The last thing that can be considered a 'strength' is his Loyalty to those he cares for. Weaknesses Kev's nose and left arm are two physical weaknesses. The bone that makes up his nose is a small, fragile little bone, and he has broken it many times. Kev's left arm has been broken before as well, and so it can be broken again. His nose and arm are the only bones in his body that are so easy to break, but the fact that they can be broken make them a weakness. Kev uses photosynthesis to gain energy, by absorbing rays of sunlight. Naturally, keeping him out of the sun makes him weak, and if left consistently out of the sun for a good chunk of time, he could effectively 'starve' to death. Kev is also cold-blooded, which not only makes Wintery months a pain, but could kill him, if left in the cold with no way of keeping himself warm. Relationships Family 'Nym Nym is a digimon that was found as an egg by Kev, Zurg and Aya one day in the Sanctuary. The egg soon hatched, revealing a small, black creature that seemed to be just a head. The three of them looked after it and watched it, agreeing to help raise the little thing together. Nym stayed with Aya initially, living with her in her room at the Inn. Eventually, Nym had digivolved to a Gaomon, and when Springtime had come, he expressed interest in staying at the cottage with Kev. Kev agreed, and Nym helped him with his chores around the house. The two enjoyed their time together, though it experienced a slight hiccup. Kev had made a deal with the Dark Judges and lured Daemeon back to his house, where the three of them murdered him. Nym was drawn by the noise, and witnessed the action. Seeing that his son had witnessed the murder, Kev ran to stand between Judge Mortis and Nym, as the Judge displayed interest in their 'eavesdropper'. The alien insisted that Nym wouldn't tell anyone, and urged the two to go about their business. Left with Nym, Kev tried to shoo away any concerns and was met with a quiet, confused Nym. The digimon told Kev that his business was his business, and seemed to drop the matter. Soon, Nym felt a burning in his chest that drew him to run outside. In pain and screaming, Kev was drawn to it just in time to see Nym digivolve into Garurumon. Exhausted and relieved that Nym was alright, the two fell asleep together outside. During the Kingdom of Thorns plot, Nym was killed. Judge Fear came to Kev and told him the news. Kev was devastated, unsure if Nym would come back or not. A week went by, and Kev found a new egg at the cottage, along with Nym's collar. Thinking it to be Nym, he brought it in and kept it warm. When the baby hatched, it ate all of the food in the house before it took off into the wilderness, disappearing. Distraught, Kev informed Zurg and Aya of what had happened. Several months had gone by, when Nym returned to the Sanctuary. He had a new form, DORUgamon, and Nym apologized for disappearing. The alien embraced his son, glad to have him back. Though Nym doesn't 'stay' at the cottage now, he stays near it and keeps watch over the animals, chasing off any predators that come by. Marvin Livewire Friends Jo Pistonne Jo, at first, was not a friend of Kev's at all. In fact, when the two first interacted with each other, they got into a rather...strange and intimate fight. Long story short, Jo defeated Kev, by putting his head between her breasts, and rubbing her crotch in his face, along with other vulgar actions. Angry, Kev followed her into the wastelands and challenged her to a fight. She accepted, obviously thinking he wasn't much of a foe, and surprisingly, Kev won and knocked her out. Zurg and Hellboy took Kev and Jo to the hospital, and after that, the two had a bit of a mutual dislike. However, the two began to turn around, especially after Portal X created illusions of Jo's dead parents, and made them explode on her. Kev and Zurg comforted her, repairing both of their relationships with the girl, and ever since, things have only gone up. Kev cares very much for Jo, seeing her as a best friend, The two have actually been mistaken for being romantically involved a few times, much to their embarrassment. For a time, with Jo busy with her work, she and Kev had decided to meet up once a month, a plan which had a slight hiccup thanks to Kev being kidnapped by the Iscariot. As time went on, the two became busy with their own schedules, though they do see each other on a regular basis. Skyler Ever since Kev can remember, Skyler has been one of his best friends. The two of them have always enjoyed destroying things together, and causing mischief. Their friendship is not just fun and games however, they usually provide emotional support. After the disappearance of Zippy, the store was left to Skyler and Kev, who decided to hire more hands to help. The two have also lost quite a few mutual friends and reassure each other about their loss. He is loyal and close to Skyler, and always will be. Zurg When Kev first met Zurg, it was during the time of his tournament. He boasted about controlling Portal Breach, and, fearful for what would happen to himself if this happened, Kev sucked up to the alien in an attempt to get into his good graces. This cowardly sucking up got Kev some disdain, but it didn't take long for Kev's syncophant feelings to turn into real feelings of comraderie. Like himself, Zurg was the last of his kind, something Kev was drawn to. After all, when you learn your entire species has died, it can be reassuring to talk to someone in a similar situation. Despite some of Zurg's sometimes rough teasing, and their little spats in the Sanctuary, Kev grew loyal to Zurg, defending him when Dani would talk bad about him. Deep down, Kev admires Zurg. He knows he has his flaws, but Zurg is a powerful, highly respected alien, things Kev secretly wants himself. He sees Zurg's friendship as being a wonderful thing, something that keeps life from being boring. Nothing much changed for the two, until one day in the Summer of 2011, when Kev met a young woman named Xenon on the beach. She introduced herself as Bob, the lovechild of Zurg and Jo, and Kev naively believed her, until some cops came sniffing, and Kev grew skeptical. However, she had mentioned Zurg's name before he had, so Kev knew she must have known him. During a very pleasant visit, Zurg doing his Serviceman duties and helping Kev with his sheep and Garden, Kev mentioned the girl. Zurg momentarily was put off, almost subconsciously remembering the girl, before he mentioned Xenon in passing to Kev. After being asked who Xenon was, Zurg described her, and the chips fell into place. Xenon, a close friend who abandoned him, was the girl Kev mentioned. This triggered a very drastic moodswing in Zurg, who tackled Kev and pinned him down, promising to stab out his eyeball unless he spilled what he knew. Frightened, Kev told Zurg everything, including her claim of being his child, and Zurg grew angrier. After a few tense moments, Zurg let the alien up, threatening him and his sheep if he told anyone what happened, and left. Kev blamed himself for how the evening ended, and stressed himself out trying to figure out what he would do. Zurg eventually apologized, and all seemed right in the world...until he kidnapped Kev a few days later to use as a hostage. He got away mostly unharmed, only earning a few cuts from Zurg's talons, but Kev became somewhat depressed at what he saw as a destroyed friendship. Kev had been used as a hostage by Zurg before, but he had never felt like he was in real danger. Zurg eventually came to Kev's little cottage, offering his deepest apologies for what had transpired. He gave Kev a carved yoke with little, intricate designs in it such as sheep, a Llama, and even Leslie. Kev accepted the apology wholeheartedly and even gave Zurg his own gifts; a little scarf and a very...special painting, that now hangs up in the house that Zurg and Jo live in. The two remain close and friendly with each other. Aya Enemies Pirate Lord Ridley Kev already had very little love for Ridley, after he tried to set Llama on fire and gobble him up. The Phazon Crisis only increased this into pure hate. Kev was one of the first people to be corrupted by the Phazon, turning from his normal self into a muscular, blue eyed, hateful version of himself, fueled by the disappearances of recent friends and loved ones into becoming paranoid of everyone leaving. In the process, he hurt Bun-Bun, infected Bonkers with Phazon, and in the depths of the mines, had planned to kill everyone in order to save the Phazon mines and keep them to himself. Kev's actually quite terrified of what happened, feeling and fearing that the Phazon version of him could still be in there, somewhere. He hates Ridley to a tee, being particularly vindictive to him during the incident with Ra Moon despite also assisting him in the battlefield. The only time he backed down from giving Ridley his two cents was when Kefka stepped in, since Kefka was a mutual friend of Kev and Ridley. With Kefka gone, Kev challenged Ridley to a fight that ended in Kev being killed. Although he regrets how the fight went, Kev still yearns to get rid of Ridley, something Judge Fear has picked up on. The two have an agreement now, to murder Ridley. Love Interest(s) Carrie Akyla Kev's first love interest was the catgirl, Carrie Akyla. They had one actual date together, which ended really well, but the majority of their relationship was very simple. He hugged her and pet behind her ears, she purred and kissed his forehead. Their relationship seemed to be mainly infatuation and feeling obligated to stay together. In the end, they agreed to just stay friends, and Kev would later come to regret going out with Carrie, partly because an experience with Dr. Facilier lead to him having an insecurity about not being able to fullfill Carrie's, or any future love interests satisfactions and desires, due to his liplessness and Cultural ideas that mating is strictly for baby making. Arius Lamont After breaking up with Carrie, Kev began to realize that he had significant feelings for Arius Lamont, which he assumed to be romantic in nature. He had been rooming with Arius and the two were very close, and Carrie had always made a few jokes about the two. Right as Kev was realizing his feelings for the man however, Arius had begun acting strange, distant, and barely seemed to notice Kev. Disappointed, and with the priests of Anderson, a man he had not been on good terms with, moving into the church, Kev ended up moving out of the Church and into the Inn. Even after Arius seemed to be his normal self again, Kev never regained the significant feeling he once had for the man, probably because of Leslie, and Arius' growing distance. When he felt the usual mind link between himself and Arius become rather...unlinked, he asked around, and learned that Arius had left PB. Already feeling depressed about his leaving, Arius would return to say a personal good bye to him. Kev initially resisted, instead telling him off for being so distant and never talking, but eventually said his good byes to the man before he left PB forever. Blade Toyaka A shapeshifter named Blade Toyoka developed a crush on Kev, something he accidentally admitted once while drunk, to Kev. Kev did not reciprocate. He pretended to not know, and still treats Blade like the valued friend he considered him to be, although he felt guilty, because he thought he might have been leading Blade on. Kev's affection for Blade as a friend has been shown in two seperate situations. One, Kev fought his cousin Dex in a fight after being challenged, partly to defend Blade's honor and try beating some sense into the mean hearted man. And two, was the fight where Delila let herself be killed in front of Blade, where he called her out on hurting Blade through these actions. Kev even set forth a challenge, that if Delila returned, he'd fight her all over again. Kev also helped Blade finally kick his alcoholism problem. When Kev became infected with Phazon by Gaara, Blade became furious. A few days after the incident, Blade got into a fight with Gaara and was likewise knocked out of the window. During the summer of 2013 however, Kev noticed Blade had been missing and had heard that Cailia was Queen of an Island. Suspecting foul play, Kev investigated only to learn that he was dead. The loss, one of several at the time, took a toll on him. Blade seemingly returned later, younger and with no memory of Kev. Though he ignored him at first, Kev later decided to help the young man out as repentance for 'failing' Blade. Kev was rewarded with the disappearance of this Blade as well. Leslie O'Rinn Kev's second official love interest was a Moon Fae by the name of Leslie O'Rinn. He first met her in the Sanctuary, and once she came to live in the Inn, the two got acquainted. They got even closer as friends as Kev showered her lamb Lavender with affection. Strangely enough, if it weren't for the lamb, the two might not have gotten as friendly and close as they had. The two decided to go out together, to the club, and had a great time together. This is where Kev began to develop feelings for her. Later, he ventured with her into the forest, to help find her a place to live. They came across an abandoned cottage and Kev asked if he could move in, something Leslie agreed to happily. As the two lived under the same roof, their affections grew even more, to the point that people in the Sanctuary thought they were together before they really got together. One day, during a visit by Morgana, Kev admitted with Leslie in semi-earshot that he felt he was falling in love with Leslie. Leslie quickly dismissed it, thinking she misheard, but Morgana gleefully outright stated to her that he had indeed fallen in love with the fae. After ushering Morgana out when she and Kev began to have some sharp banter, she told Kev that for the moment, she would ignore the confession, and they would talk about it later. The next few days were awkward for the two, which actually lead to one person to assume Kev had gotten her pregnant, which was even more awkward. Finally, they went to the Zoo together to talk about their feelings, and decided to give each other a chance. Shortly after the Silent Hill Plot, which proved to be traumatizing for all involved, the two had a date by the seaside to talk over what happened, and provide support. Shortly after Christmas, and all the way until August, Leslie had left to go help in a mission in space. The two missed each other greatly, but Kev took the oppurtunity to buy a set of matching necklaces, a sun for Leslie, which represented himself, and a moon for him, which represented Leslie, as a way for the two to think of each other even when apart. When she returned he gave her the gift. Leslie took Ophelia, a little girl that lived with them, to go to the Revelry, an important event for Faes. The time had gone by different for the two of them. What had been months for Kev was hours for Leslie. Kev initially thought she had left him before finding this out, and was very happy to see her once more. Less than a year later however, Leslie and Ophelia disappeared again, this time with no note. Although initially in denial, Kev eventually admitted to himself that she was gone, permanently this time. Judge Fear TBD Other Sabaku No Gaara When Gaara and Kev first met, they were on very neutral terms. However, this eventually began to become more hostile terms, as Gaara seemed to Kev to be a vicious psychopath. Kev regularly mocked him, much to Gaara's displeasure, the most well-known of which is the memetic 'eggs'. However, Gaara had a conversation of some kind with Karkat , and Kev had thought Gaara had changed and decided to be on more friendlier terms with him. This changed on August 2nd. Blade, stressed by the Phazon outbreak, had decided to go into the kitchen and avoid the discussion. Gaara voiced his displeasure at this and Kev stepped in. Their discussion quickly became an argument though, an especially heated one at that. At some point, Gaara full-on ignored Kev, which angered him. In a move some might consider stupid, Kev chucked a lamp at Gaara's head and cheekily played innocent. This proved to be a grave mistake though, as Gaara used his sand powers to knock Kev out of the window and into the Phazon, damning him to be infected and die slowly. After the both of them ended up infected with Phazon, they proceeded to have a vicious fight, one that Gaara almost won. Kev fled the scene with a broken arm and a deep chest wound. The two continued to have a very vicious, poisonous relationship, until Gaara was killed by Karkat. Kev cheered for this, at first, celebrating his death. After he saw how killing him was starting to change Karkat though, he began to feel guilty, especially when Gaara returned and apologized for everything. At the present, the two have an...od relationship. Kev accepted Gaara's apology and realizes he has changed. At the same time, the events of the Phazon Incident are still very fresh and hurtful, and Gaara is partially to blame for it. Kev's vindictive-ness about this comes out in passive aggressive statements. Quotes Kev: PRIX, YOU NEFARIOUS GREMLIN, I REJECT YOUR WEDDING PROPOSAL! being burned on the butt by [[Prixlezub]] --- Kev: Can we at least do this with puppets?! I feel more comfortable with your human sex stories when puppets are involved! puppets make everything better. --- Kev: Oh, wonderful! I'll be back, guys. We're gonna make babies in the kitchen. joking about making babies with [[Zippy Sokoll|Zippy].] --- Leslie: A ghrá, the strangest of creatures seem to be drawn to you. Kev: I know....it must be my charming nature and manly muscles. --- Zippy: Junior won't stop makin' noises. Kev: Noises..? He's not getting busy with female kitties, is he?...or possibly male? ...you know, I always thought that cat might be gay... Zippy: ...you think my cat's gay? Kev: Well he IS Barry's baby kitty, and offspring go off their parent's behavior sometimes... Zippy: Wait. Did you call Barry gay? Kev: ....Yes. Because he likes to hold me close and just GLARE. MURDEROUSLY. And from what I can tell, that's Barry's way of showing affection! By killing and glaring. Plus...his voice. Zippy: I think he was just, um...murdersexual. Kev: ......That makes sense. --- Gallery Kevu.png Winterkev2016.png Winterfallkev.png Fall kev.jpg|Kev's winter outfit Summerkev.png|Kev's summer outfit Kevmaktarr.png Kevmak.png Spotlight kev leslie.png Kevvers.png Kevmaktarr (2).png Trivia *Kev is a reptilian alien, although he is more like a snake than a lizard, biologically. *As seen in the picture of Kev in his summer outfit, Kev has white/khaki stripes on his torso, upper arms, and thighs. *Kev's telepathic speech is represented by italics. *Kev sheds his scales like a snake every few months. *Kev has the ability to change his sex if another male of his species were to come to PB. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters